Some embodiments relate in general to betting on events and, more particularly, to a system and method for gaming based upon intermediate points in a race event.
Wagering on sporting events, such as horse races, for example, is a large and growing industry in many parts of the world. Various types of betting products or systems are available for various types of sporting events For example, typical horse racing bets allow bettors to bet on the finishing position of a single horse or several horses in a particular race or series of races. For instance, a bettor can bet on a particular horse to finish first (win), finish in the top two (place), or finish in the top three (show). A bettor may also make various combination bets with multiple horses, such as an exacta bet (covering the top two finishing horses in order) or a trifecta bet (covering the top three finishing horses in order). In addition, a bettor may bet on a series of races, such as the daily double (winners of two consecutive races), the pick-three (winners of three consecutive races), and the pick-six (winners of six consecutive races), for example.
In a pari-mutuel betting system, all bets regarding a particular event are aggregated, a commission (or “take-out”) is taken by the track, and the remainder is distributed among the winning bettors. For example, pari-mutuel betting systems are commonly used in North America (and other various places throughout the world) for betting on horse races.